A Halloween Night
by Raytrck1173
Summary: A Halloween themed Miraculous Fic Warning: If you are troubled by only a drop of blood this is not for you, But Please do give it a read, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

_For too long I have waited,_

 _Too long have watched,_

 _Now is the time that I make my move with pen and pencil mark,_

 _Now is the time for me to appear, and by this end all will finally be revealed_

An October wind blew coldly through the city of light, its icy fingers shaking the branches of trees bare and scattering their colorful leaves away.

Unswayed by the piercing wrath however were the dozens of children, dressed head to toe from costumes of heroes, too monsters, cats and clowns and more, all eagerly running along the illuminated streets of Paris in droves searching for the next place to find treats this Halloween night.

Even the parents happily joined the festivities while keeping a watchful eye over the young, laughing at some of the more comedic décor, or when the occasional teen would jump out and scare the little ones.

However, in her room above the patisserie, a baker's daughter stood with a small fairy floating at her side as she studied her reflection in a tall mirror.

Nervously the girl slowly spun from side to side "well; how do I look Tikki?" she asked, carefully observing every detailed inch that she had so painstakingly sewn into her costume, watching how the outfit easily moved with her body. A black layered silk skirt with ornate crimson red inlays shining across the dark fabric, draping over her legs and hanging barely below her ankles, parting in a narrow v-cut at the front above her knees so that she could have more freedom to move, the small opening giving a tempting glimpse of the laced stockings and modest hells she wore beneath.

Her arms where covered by sleeves that hugged their shape until her forearms, where they funneled and hung loose till an inch beyond her wrists and the black fabric disappeared into entangled rose vines surrounded by red, black nail polish painting her fingers. A crimson blouse with a simple choker like collar and sweetheart neckline, shielded by a black corset embroidered like her skirt being the remainder of the attire, accompanied by a black wedding veil pinned into her raven hair. Of which flowed loose and curled instead of her usual style, two simple braids done on either side and curving around and forming a grander one under the veil that shaded it.

Tikki flew up to her chosen's eye level and give the girl a reassuring smile "you look amazing Marinette!" she bid simply with truth in her words. The blackette returning the smile graciously "thanks Tikki" she said, yet still nervous, especially about her makeup.

Simple black eyeliner in a winged design and dusk eyeshade accented her bluebell eyes, making them pop, as well as black lipstick coating her lips. Nothing to heavy or fancy, but enough to complement with her appearance for the occasion.

Tonight, her school was hosting a Halloween dance for all the students of Francoise Dupont; an event which she was thrilled for since her teacher had first mentioned it at the start of the month, more so with the promise of a certain blond to attend.

Unfortunately, for the days leading up to it she had been stumped on what to go as, considering she couldn't go as ladybug for obvious reasons, and no doubt that many would be going as chat or other the other miraculous heroes, along with every other notable creature and monster.

It frustrated her to almost no end when she would sketch an idea for a costume before erasing it or tearing out the page because it seemed as though so many others have or were doing it already.

That is until her kwamii offered her a suggestion, a widow bride, or someone who marries the dead; and now here she is standing in the finished product.

A sudden knocking on the trapdoor to the room, prompting Tikki to quickly hide, the kwamii zipping over into a small pile of discarded scraps of cloth on Marinette's desk, the blackette announcing "come in" once she was sure that the ladybug was out of sight.

Her mother appeared through the horizontal door, dressed as a white witch, with wand and all, her eyes absolutely sparkling and the older woman giving an excited gasp once she laid eyes in her young daughter. "Oh, sweet heart you look wonderful!" she said quickly crossing the room and grabbing the girl's hands as she looked her over, causing Marinette to laugh softly at her mothers' actions. "Thank you maman" she said, squeezing the older woman's hands in appreciation "did you need something?" she added, wondering to the reason why she knocked

Sabine Dupain-cheng clicked her tongue and stopped her doting over her daughter for a moment "I just wanted see how you looked before your father and if you needed any help getting ready, wouldn't want you to be the late child that you usually are tonight would we?" she teased, drawing out a light flush of embarrassment from the young woman. "Maman!" Marinette audibly muttered, annoyed by the fact, her mother the one laughing heartily now and soon enough calming with a shake of her head. The woman let go of one of her hands and began to pull her excitedly towards the still open trap door and the stairs below "come on, lets go show your father how beautiful his daughter looks in her costume!" she bid, leading her on.

Marinette hurriedly opened a hidden pocket at her waist concealed in the layers of her skirt, Tikki immediately flying out of her fabric pile and safely into the space just as they began to descend the steps down to her home and further to the decorated bakery, where they met with her father who was giving small baked treats to several children through the open door. He was dressed as a werewolf; fake brown fur suit covering his large form with ripped flannel shirt and jeans, a snarling wolf mask with bared white teeth over his head.

He turned to face the pair once the small group left, dramatically putting a paw gloved hand over his heart after seeing Marinette. "Oh, my little girl, I thought we still had time before I would have to see you in a wedding dress" he practically whined, but she could hear the smile in his voice. So, she smiled as well, "Papa" she giggled before the ring of a clock on the wall chimed in the new hour of seven.

"I need to go!" Marinette realized aloud, noticing where the hands of the time piece were pointing and having promised Alya to meet her minutes from now.

She hurried out the door, leaving her parents with a kiss for her mother and a quick hug for her father.

It wasn't far, and she had time, but she still gipped the fabric of her skirt pulling it up a bit and taking a brisk pace across the street and through the passing caravans of treat seekers, soon enough coming upon the steps to her school. Several of her classmates where arriving as well, many walking up and into the building from where a low hum of music came and others hanging in groups outside, all in their own costumes.

The raven-haired girl didn't need to search far to spot her ombre haired friend in her Majestia outfit, standing at the bottom step with phone in had snapping pictures of the various costumes passing bye.

Marinette walked over to her, calling "Hey Alya!" and drawing the girls' attention towards herself. The young journalist eyes going wide in girlish joy at the site of the ravenette in her costume approaching and halting in front of her.

"Oh my god girl you look fabulous!" she nearly screamed, jumping up and down in place slightly upon the balls of her feet.

Marinette smiled and gave her bestie a hug once she had calmed, jokingly posing for a few photos at Alya behest, laughing all the while. "So, this is what you've been working on for the past couple of weeks?" she remarked swiping and looking through some of the pictures.

The young designer nodded her confirmation "yea, it turned out even better than I thought that it would. But I'm surprised that you didn't ask me to make yours for you though"

Her friend shook her head at that "and make you spend less time on making this?" she explained, motioning to the whole of Marinettes' ensemble "no way girl, besides I already had a costume for tonight" she explained.

The raven-haired girl quirked a brow at that "I would have thought that ladybug and chat noirs' biggest fan, would have gone as the heroes that she loves to chase around Paris?" she teased, earning a light push from the journalist.

"Marinette you know they sold out of their costumes long before I could even see one" she joked, sending them both into fits of laughter.

"Good evening lady's" an accented voice interrupted from behind them, making both girls shriek in surprise at the abrupt appearance of Nino, dressed as a classic vampire, forgoing his usual red cap and headphones in favor of the traditional dress suit and high collared cloak.

"Nino!" Alya chastised through a smile, lovingly hitting her boyfriends' shoulder for his little scare. The bespectacled boy smiled, revealing a set bloody painted fangs as he embraced and smooched his girlfriend, the pair parting a few moments later.

Then the parking of a familiar car at the curb of the street drew the trio's eyes, a sudden twinge of shaky emotion stirring in a pit in Marinettes' stomach, the blackette shifting nervously on her feet as she thought of her appearance.

Fortunately, Alya could recognize when she would become squeamish, her friend giving her shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze as Adrien Agrest stepped put of the luxury vehicle, his own costume making the bakers daughter jaw drop.

He was clothed with a hooded black stained long leather trench coat with several pockets of varying size in the cloth draped over a green dress shirt and dark gray vest with silver embroider patterns sewn across the breast and pinned together with buttons of the same shining color while bearing a scriptured 'A'.

His blonde hair was done in a more unkempt style, shaken out of its usual tidiness and allowed to drop a bit bellow his ears. A thick dark line of face paint around his emerald eyes.

He had an enthusiastic smile on his face when he spotted the group, thanking his driver and hurriedly making his way over to them. "Adrien looking good my man" Nino greeted offering his fist to the young model who bumped his own against it. "What's up Nino!" he returned "I still can't believe that that father let me out tonight, he even let me choose my own costume, as long as I agreed that he would design and create it" the young man admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"That was awesome of your old man to finally let you have some freedom dude" Nino commented putting his arm around Alya's shoulders as she nodded in agreement "I'll say, monster hunter really suites you Adrien, wouldn't you agree Marinette?" she asked nudging the blackette with her elbow.

"Y-yea, it does Adrien!" Marinette stuttered with the start of a blush but said clearly enough for him to understand, and she did not speak mindlessly; huis costume was well measured and made, perfectly tailored to fit him as expected of the work of the greatest designer in Paris. Although something pocked at her brain.

"What made y-you choose a monster hunter as your costume?" the blackette asked timidly, hoping that her deepening blush was hidden by the dark of the evening as he turned to her and their eyes met.

"Mecha strike isn't the only game that I play, one of my is one where you play as a hunter" he explained before taking notice of her own outfit.

"Whoa Marinette, your costume is amazing! Did you make it yourself?" he asked as his eyes quickly scanned over her attire, a sheepish grin blooming the blackettes painted lips at his compliment, answering him with a simple nod of her head.

The blonde headed young man looked at her with an impressed gaze "that's amazing Marinette, an you look great!" he said in blunt honesty.

The raven-haired girls blush almost made her unable to respond, "t-t-thanks A-Adrien" she struggled to convey till she was interrupted by Alex, followed by Kim running through them and managing to push her clumsy self in heels off balance, sending her forward into the arms of the young man. Their eyes met with their closeness, and Marinette almost believing that she had caught a blush like her own on Adrien's cheeks as he helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked holding onto her for a little longer than necessary "yea" she answered, swearing she saw Alya snap a photo before he let her stand on her own and move away, their friends looking smugly happy.

"Well I guess that we'd better get in there" Alya finally said, turning to lead with Nino at her side up the steps to the building, Marinette and Adrien trailing behind in odd silence.

When they entered through the doors they were met with the site of the courtyard decorated and lit with colorful lights that shinned and strobed as masquerading students danced to music or hung about among the fake cobwebs, spiders, props, and pumpkins strewn about as decorations.

"Um, hey Adrien would you like to…" Marinette braved trying to dispel the tension of before and seeing a chance to ask her crush to dance.

That was until a shrill voice called out above hers "Oh, Adriekins!" Chloe immediately coming through the crowed in her overly extravagant queen bee costume, altered enough to include a Victorian style dress fit for actual royalty.

She latched onto his arm deciding "Adrien, oh you look so hot, you must dance with me! You can leave these three for a few minutes, can't you?" she said, dragging him along without hearing an answer onto the dance floor.

At least she had risen above insulting others.

Marinette wasn't given a second to mope about her missed opportunity however as Alya grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the boogying crowd while Nino went to swap places with the other DJ on a temporary stage set up on the far end, the two girls joining with a group of their friends on the dance floor.  
It wasn't long before Marinette was immersed deeply into the music around her, dancing to her own style and laughing with the occasional silly move that one of the girls would perform.

However, after a few passing songs Marinette felt the need to rest, breaking away from the group during a short intermission, making her way over to a large table stocked with drinks and confections themed for the holiday, some of the more creative ones made by her parents of course.

She reached across the orange clothed surface and plucked an empty plastic cup from its stack, using a ladle from a cauldron like bowl to fill it with a deep red colored drink. The raven-haired girl taking a long sip of the sweet drink, turning to look back at the party for a moment, finding Nino dancing in place behind his station as he played the classic song _Thriller._

"I hope that you're enjoying yourself Marinette" the voice of Adrien asked from beside her, causing her to jump a bit in surprise at his abrupt appearance. "Oh, sorry" he apologized, taking a doughnut from the table and shoving an amount of it into his mouth, humming in bliss at it taste and making the girl giggle at his behavior.

"Yea, I am" she answered, supposing that he had found a way from Chloe for a bit, seeing her in a corner talking with Sabrina.

Suddenly the music and lights changed to the slow rhythm of a skeleton waltz bathed in orange light, many on the dace floor pairing up or leaving to the sides.

"This is my chance" the blackette thought, but before she could utter a word Adrien beat her to it "may I have this dance Marinette?" he requested, offering out his open hand like a gentleman.

Marinettes nervous blush returned, and for a moment; she hesitated, clutching the hem off her sleeves. Only for a moment though, the girl letting her small hand rest in his palm with shaking surety as he closed his fingers around it and lead her out onto the floor.

It was almost like a dream when he held her hand out in position and his other finding its way to lay against her waist, the blackette placing her left on his shoulder.

Their danced began slowly, if not a little awkward, with Marinette attempting to follow Adrien's lead to the soft music. "Calm down, you've done this before" she chided mentally willing her nerves to lax until she fell into an even pace with the young blonde.

Then it was just them, only them and the sound of the music illuminated in the gentle glow of light.

Suddenly a loud metallic bang, like a knocking, sounded from the schools doors drawing the attention of everyone and halting the pairs dance.

It wasn't as though they were locked however, whoever it was could've easily opened it if they wanted in, but the knocking continued. Some ignored it, passing it off as a prank yet at this point Nino had stopped the music in confusion as it was messing with his beet.

They kept knocking, but somehow grew louder with every hit; so much so that many had to cover their ears, Marinette and Adrien included.

Mr. Damocles their principle, dressed as his owl man costume marched over to the doors after working his way through his students. "Alright, alright, if this is a prank by some youngster-"he began taking hold of one of the doors handles and pulling it open.

Yet before he could open it an inch past it frame a force surged against it, pushing him away and both doors in with enough strength for them to slam against the walls and make the wood crack while nearly tearing them from their hinges.

A dark, echoing laughter sounded as grey smoke flooded in thick clouds through the forced apart doors, rolling across the floor at student's feet and climbing up walls in an unnatural way.

Many screamed in surprise and fear, others tried to run, make it out through the other exits, only to have the smoke that chased them reach out like a dying hand and cover the doors. The frenetic laughter rose in volume like the knocking, as if whatever it was found their actions to be hysterical, the murky smoke consuming the lights and extinguishing them till only those that shone red remained.

Adrien took hold of Marinette by her shoulders and held her close in protection, hand flying to one of his coat side pockets to rouse his kwamii for what he assumed to be an akuma, the raven-haired girl in his arms doing the same unknown to him, the girl to concerned with the situation to care about who held her. Especially as the smoke at their feet churned, a boney and blood-stained hand raising from the abysmal mist and weakly grabbing the skirt of the blackettes costume, letting go with a whispered moan as she kicked it away with a gasp, the appendage falling back into the ashy smoke. However, many more harassed the others around the pair, making some scream, reaching like the long dead begging for help and release from their demise.

It was then that the laughter stopped, and words were heard in everyone's ears whether they were shielded or not.

"Long ago were the lessons told to children not to open the door without asking 'who is there'" it taunted "for you may let evil into your home".

Some presence passed through the courtyard, carrying with it a cold silence that hushed those who still cried out in fear or who murmured in unease. "So many costumes that you all wear" it seemed to compliment "but to few monsters is what I see, gone I suppose are the days of Halloween when could not discern man from terror" the voice spoke with a point of frustration and disappointment.

Suddenly the stage beneath Nino split open by a freshly cut and bloody hand reaching and grabbing his ankle, the bespectacled boy recoiling and shouting in fear as he tried to shake it off. But it was unlike the decayed ones that plagued the rest on the floor below, as it held a living strength with it.

Nino kneeled to pry the fleshy fingers from him, till another sprung from the hole and latched onto his shirt, pulling him to the ground.

Marinette watched as Alya ran to his side "Alya wait!" she called, but her warning fell on deaf ears as the young reporter removed the red soaked fingers from his clothing and pulling the frightened boy away; while with him pulling a body from the breach.

"So perhaps it is time for fear to reign this night once again" the voice said, the words coming from the split lips of the body a humming filling the courtyard. It bloody hand let go of the DJ's leg and climbing upon itself to stand with the unsettling pop and crack of bones, looking out at them with red, blood filled eyes as the smoke that encased the yard and covered the doors flow into the body through the gashes that riddled its form.

The students who were closest to the stage backing away, Nino and Alya jumping off the platform and running from it.

Then the creature shrieked, its smoke bellowing like a wave of death from its wounds.

Everyone broke into hysteria, screaming and fleeing for the exits for an escape as it bounded towards them all.

Marinette prepared to run, to use the confusion to hunker down in a hiding place and transform into ladybug and hold of the Akuma until Chat Noir could arrive and help her. But Adrien took hold of her hand a pulled her towards a nearby classroom door as fast as he could in the panic.

He opened it, then pushed Marinette through, before closing and locking the door behind himself, willing to make sure that his raven-haired friend was safe before jumping out one of the ground floor windows to transform. However, there was an issue with his plan, the room that he had chosen was one in which the windows were to high up for someone to climb out of, even if they were to stand on a desk.

Marinette noticed this as well and panic soon gripped her as well, the girl beginning to shake and clutch her shoulders. Not out of fear of the monster on the other side of the door, but of her current inability to fight and cleanse it.

Adrien rushed to her and embraced her in a reassuring hug as it was what his mother had done whenever he was scared as a young boy. "Don't worry Marinette" he assured, giving a gentle comforting squeeze, till something threw itself violently against the door dashed it away. "I'm sure ladybug will be-" he tried to say until Marinette cut him off, breaking away from his hold "I can't save us until I transform!" she screamed before horridly covering her mouth with her hands In shock at what she had just revealed.

The blonde looked to her incredibly, the facts clicking in his head like the pieces of a puzzled, all the while the door began to be forced from its hinges by the monster. "Y-you're…" he trailed off, unable to put together a sentence. But receiving a confirming nod from the unmasked heroin.

It was then that the door burst open and the monster broke in, Marinette already starting to say the words to her transformation "Tikki, spots-" yet it was Adrien turn to interrupt her, rapidly saying "Plagg, claws out!" the neon green light of his change traveling up his form and leaving behind the suit of Chat Noir the feline hero, swinging his staff and striking the creature in the center of its head, knocking it to the floor.

"….ow…" the body moaned in a strangely normal way from the ground, clutching the point on its head where Chats staff had hit, "man, I knew I was probably going to end up hurt for this but that really packed a punch" it continued.

Confused, and a little taken aback, Chat and Marinette looked on slack jawed as the body picked itself up and acted just as a normal person would, snapping its fingers and pointing to chat saying "Hey, kudos on the hit, but I think I'm just going to go. I've had my fun for the night and I've got work to do in the morning so, I'm just going to let the two of you figure out…" it motioned between the blackette and the feline "…this" he finished before dissipating in a cloud of smoke, leaving the two alone.

In the oddness of the apparent prankster's departure Chat reverted into his civilian self, turning over to look at his revealed lady with a new light in his eyes. The revenette returning the stare to he unmasked partner "so…" she began until Adrien closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own, their two kwamii's as the only witness.

-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

PleaseAnswerMe (Guest),

In honesty I wanted so badly to end this with a WTF moment so that is what that was about.

Sorry!


End file.
